


Love Comes In The Strangest Ways

by Destielshipper100



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bully to boyfriend, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper100/pseuds/Destielshipper100
Summary: Nash bullied Cameron for years. When partnered up for a project, they begin to see how different each other are than they thought.





	1. I hate him

'Call me a thief, there's been a-'  
Ugh! I hate mornings, always have, always will. I groggily sat up and scratched my head. It's Monday morning and I have to get ready for school. School, the only thing I hate more than mornings, I mean, I'm a pretty good student, all A's and B's except for algebra. I got off my bed and went to my closet. What do I want to wear today? I ended up picking a white tshirt, blue flannel, jeans, and my black vans. I headed downstairs and saw my mom and my sister.  
"Good morning Cameron, there's pancakes on the counter." My mom said.  
"Morning mom, Sierra." I nodded to them, I'm still not fully awake.   
"I've got to get to work! Have a good day at school!" Mom said, kissing me and Sierra on our foreheads. "Don't miss the bus again!" She yelled as she walked out the door. I grabbed my phone and picked up my backpack.  
"See ya after school sis! Have fun at work." I walked out the door and saw the bus approaching. When it finally stopped, I stepped up and prayed he wasn't here today. I looked around at the seats and saw him. Why, why does the universe hate me? I sat down and felt something hit the back of my head. I turned around and saw his smile.  
"What do you want Nash?" I asked.  
"Aw. I'm glad to see you too Cam. Miss me?" I turned to face the front of the bus, grabbed my phone, and got my earbuds out of my backpack. I scrolled through my music.  
'Nope, nope, already heard today, here we go.' I clicked on my favorite song at the moment, Stitches by Shawn Mendes. I felt something hit the back of my head again but decided to ignore it. I finally turned around when my earbuds were ripped out of my ears.  
"What do you want?" I yelled at Nash.   
"Nothing." He grinned. Finally! We're at school, I can get away from him, at least for a few hours. I headed to my locker and grabbed my algebra stuff. The last four years of my life have been just like that. Nash picking on me, annoying me, and being a jerk. Basically hell on earth. And to top it off he's in my last two classes of the day and sits next to me. Kill me, please. No matter how cute he is. Okay, I'll admit, I've got a small crush on him, which just makes the whole situation worse.   
I sat down in my seat and waited for the bell to ring. That hour went by so slow. All I know is that they were saying something about a thing call polynomials? I'm definitely gonna fail this test. Physics went by fast, and so did study skills. It's finally lunch, and I couldn't be happier, I'm so hungry right now. I stood in the line and got my usual, Caesar salad and fruit. I walked out and saw Nash sitting where I always sit. I don't want to find a new place so I'll just have to deal with it. I sat down and he smiled at me, I just ignored him.   
"Hey." He said.  
"Hi." I replied coldly.  
"Guess what." Oh no. I know that tone. He always uses it when he did or is gonna do something to me.   
"What."   
"We have to do a project in history, and I got the teacher to pair us up." Damn it! Why is he so determined to ruin my life?!   
"Why?" I looked at him.  
"Because you're smart and I need help." Wait a second, did he just say something /positive/ about me?  
"I'm smart? No 'so I can torture you.'" I responded, he just walked away laughing.   
My best friend Matt came and sat next to me.   
"Kill me! Kill me now!" I said to him.  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked inbetween bites of his sandwich.  
"Guess who convinced the history teacher to make me their partner for a project?"  
"Who?" He asked.  
"Nash Grier. The ass hole got our history teacher to pair us for a project. But he didn't insult me. He said he had the teacher pair us because 'I'm smart and he needs help'"   
"Wow, a compliment. Wait, don't you have a crush on him?"   
"A small one, but that doesn't matter. He's tortured me for the last four years!"   
"Well, good luck."


	2. Hell on Earth

Unfortunately, it's now history class. I sat down in my seat and just as I began to read my book Nash walked in a snatched it from my hand.   
"Hey." He smiled. "The Fault In Our Stars? Kinda girly ain't it?" He laughed.  
"Give me my book back! And it's a good book!" I replied.  
He reluctantly handed me my book.  
"So, how we doin the project?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?"   
"Am I going to your place or are you coming to mine?"   
"I don't really care." I gritted between my teeth.  
"Ok, you're coming to my house." He said as the bell rang to signal the beginning of class.  
The teacher explained the project, we have to make a presentation about World War 1. 

It's now the end of class and Nash came to stand by my desk.  
"Where's your locker?" He asked, looking down at me.  
"By the office."  
"Ok, I'll grab my stuff and meet you there." He responded. Kill me please.  
I had my history book in my hand getting ready to put it in my backpack when Nash appeared in my peripheral vision. I quickly grabbed all my stuff and slammed my locker.   
"Woah, excited to see me or are ya hiding something in there?" He asked.   
"Just waiting for this hell to end." I responded.  
"Dang, someone's in a bad mood."   
"Let's just go, how do you get home?" Instead of replying he just walked away and I followed. When we stepped out the front doors he pulled out car keys and pointed them towards a red truck. We approached the truck and he opened the door and threw his stuff in the back, I did the same. Nash started the truck and turned on the radio. Stitches by Shawn Mendes was playing. Nash looked over and saw me tapping my fingers to the beat.   
"Like this song?" He asked.  
"It's my favorite song, Shawn Mendes is my favorite singer." Nash didn't say anything, he just turned up the volume and began singing, more like yelling, along with the song. I laughed and began to sing along too.   
Don't tell anyone I said this, but Nash isn't that bad of a singer. 

He pulled into his driveway and got out, leading me to the front door. He opened it and yelled out.  
"Mom! I'm home! I brought home someone from school!" His Mom walked out from the kitchen.  
"Hi, I'm Nash's Mom, but you can call me Elizabeth." She reached to shake my hand.  
"I'm Cameron." I replied smiling.  
"Nice to meet you Cameron." She smiled in return.  
"We've got a history project to work on." Nash told his mom, "Follow me Cameron." I nodded to Elizabeth then followed Nash up a pair of stairs. We turned and he walked through a door, i'm assuming to his bedroom. I walked in, sat on his bed, and grabbed my history book from my backpack.   
"Ok, how do we want to do this? Essay or slideshow?" I asked. I looked up and saw him staring at me, his beautiful blue eyes had a small sparkle in them from the sun light.   
"Um, slideshow? I suck at essays." He responded, scratching the back of his neck.   
"Slideshow it is." He is a jerk, but I don't want to make the project hard for him.   
20 minutes into researching different facts about WW1 I heard a door slam.  
"Nash!" I heard a voice yell,  
"Ugh, why did my mother have to punish me with a little brother? Why couldn't they just get a puppy?" I started laughing and let out a snort. I put my hands over my face as I started to blush.   
"Aw, you snort when you laugh. That's cute." Nash said before he headed downstairs.   
"What?! Did he just say that my snort was cute?" I whispered to myself. I looked at my phone, the clock read 5:00. I put everything back in my backpack and headed downstairs.   
"Hey, I've got to get home, dinner will be ready at about 5:30." I told Nash, Elizabeth, and Hayes("mom, can you tell Hayes to shut his mouth?")   
"Maybe you can stay for dinner?" Elizabeth asked. I saw a small smile from Nash.   
"I'd love to, I'll call my mom." I headed towards their living room, dialing my moms ringtone. As I talked to my mom I heard some whispering coming from Nash and Elizabeth, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.   
I started walking back to the kitchen and heard a little part of what they were saying.   
"I know you like him Nash."   
"He's nice." He shrugged.  
"Nash, I mean I know you /like/ him. You never act like that around anyone" I walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey, my mom said that I can stay, I just have to be home by 8." I smiled. I saw Nash smile again.   
"Cameron, can I talk to you?" He asked me.   
"Sure." I responded as I followed him upstairs.   
Nash looked down at his feet and shuffled a little.   
"Um. Cam?" He asked shyly.  
"Yes Nash."   
"I'm sorry. For everything I've done the last few years. I never realized how sweet you are." He said. I looked at him shocked.   
"Thank you." I smiled.   
"Do you think we could maybe be friends?" He asked.   
"Yes, I'd love to be friends." I said, pulling him into a hug.


	3. Maybe he's not so bad

"Hey!" I heard Nash yell when I got on the bus.   
"Hey, how are you?" I asked.  
"I'm doing good. I did a little work on the project last night after you left." Nash told me.   
"Great, we can work on it today after school too." I said, "You can come to my house today."   
"Ok." Nash said as we got off the bus. We waved at each other and I went to my locker. I saw Matt walking toward me with a confused look on his face.   
"What's going on there?" He asked.  
"Oh, yeah, Nash apologized for everything, we're friends now." I smiled. Matt looked at me and shook his head.   
"I don't trust him." He said.  
"Well, i do now." I said as I shut my locker and headed to Algebra. 

The day went by fairly fast. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and saw Nash sitting at one of the tables. I walked towards him and saw him smile when I got close.  
"Hey. How were your morning classes?" I asked, wanting to start a conversation.   
"Boring as hell." He said, letting out a small chuckle.   
"Same." I nodded. I looked at my phone when I felt it buzz.   
'Hey,' it was Sierra, I forgot I texted her earlier to tell her Nash is coming over.  
'Hey, I'm having Nash over after school today to work on the project.'   
'Ok.' She responded. Just like her to send short texts. Don't think I've ever received a text from her that was more than 10 words.   
"Who's that?" Nash asked as he nudged me with his shoulder.   
"It's my sister, I had to tell her you're coming over today." I responded as I put my phone back in my pocket. I looked up and saw Nash smiling.   
"What?" I asked, confused.  
"There's a cute girl that's smiling at you." I looked behind me and saw who he was talking about. The girl looked down as she blushed. I turned back to Nash and just shrugged.  
"Why are you shrugging? Go talk to her. She obviously likes you." I just sat there looking at the table.   
"I'm going to go get some food. Want anything?"  
"Nah, I'm good. Not hungry." I nodded and headed to the lunch line. I looked behind me and saw the girl that was smiling at me.   
"Hi." she smiled shyly.   
"Hello." I replied.   
"I'm Sarah. What's your name?" She asked.  
"I'm Cameron." I didn't really now what to talk about. I could tell she liked me, but I don't like girls.   
"So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the football game that is happening tonight?" Shit, what am I gonna do now? I looked at her and half smiled.   
"No, I'm sorry." She had an upset look on her face. "Oh, please don't be upset. You are very pretty, you're just not my type." That sounded shitty of me.   
"Oh, ok." She frowned again.  
"That sounded rude of me. Let me rephrase that." I said, "it's not that you're not my type, I'm gay."   
"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize." She nodded.  
"It's ok, I'm flattered." I said as I walked and grabbed my usual.   
"You're welcome, have a nice day." She smiled as she walked away. 

I went and sat back down at our table.  
"I saw that girl talking to you. Did you ask her out?" He asked.  
"She asked me out, but I declined." I said as I took a bite of my salad.  
"Why?! She's so cute!"   
"Nash, I thought you knew." I looked at him. We've known each other for years, yes, he was my bully, but I've been out for a couple years.   
"Knew what?" He asked with a confused look on his face.  
"Nash. I'm gay."   
"Oh." Nash responded. He sounded happy. 

It's now the end of the day and I'm at my locker putting everything into my bag. Nash walked up behind me.  
"Hey." I jumped back.  
"Ugh, you scared me."  
I laughed.  
"Sorry." Nash said, "hey, who are the pictures of?" He asked.  
"Oh, they're my celeb crushes. They're guys who make videos on the Vine app." I pointed at some of the pictures, "that's Juanpa Zurita, Thomas Sanders, Shawn Mendes, and the love of my life; Matthew Espinosa." Nash liked at me and smiled.   
"You're such a fanboy." He chuckled. We walked out to his truck and put our stuff in the back. I sat down in the seat and Nash handed me an AUX cord.   
"What?"   
"So you can play your favorite music." I smiled, plugged it into the phone, and started playing Mercy.  
"You really like Shawn Mendes don't you?" Nash asked me.  
"Yes. I'm obsessed with his music." I smiled.  
"I can tell, you have /all/ his songs on your phone."  
We both laughed.   
"Yeah. I'm saving up to buy tickets for his tour. I heard he's having a concert just a few towns over." I said.   
"He's a good singer. I'll have to check out some more of his songs." Nash pulled into my driveway right after he said that. We both grabbed our stuff from the back and walked to the stairs.   
"Just a warning, my older sister doesn't really like you."   
"I can see why. I did bully you all of middle school. Maybe I'll prove to her that I changed." I smiled and opened the door.  
"Sierra! I'm home!" Not even a second later Sierra appeared from around the corner.   
"Hello. Im Cameron's sister Sierra, you must be Nash."   
"Yes, that's me. Nice to meet you."   
"Same to you. Well, I'll let you two do your homework." I nodded and led Nash to my room.   
"You can set your bag over there." I said pointing to a corner.  
"Thanks. What all do we have left?"   
"Just editing and revising." I said as I began to look through the project. It was pretty fast, only took us about five minutes.   
"Do you maybe want to stay for dinner?"  
"Sure, I'll text my mom to let her know." Nash pulled out his phone and started typing. I stood up and plugged in my Bluetooth radio. Once my phone connecter I started playing the Handwritten Revisited album.   
"This is Shawn's first album, it has Stitches on it."   
"Ok. I have one question."   
"Shoot."   
"How did I not know you're gay?" I honestly don't know the answer.   
"I'm not sure, I've been out since 8th grade." Nash nodded.  
"I, um, I'm gay too." Nash stuttered out.  
"You are?!" That came out a little harsher than intended.   
"Yeah." I nodded,   
"I never would have seen you as gay!" I began to mumble a lot of random words. Before I knew what was happening, Nash leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked. After a few seconds I kissed back. Not to sound gushy, but I swear I saw fireworks.


	4. I love him

"Nash," I moaned when he sucked on my bottom lip. A minute later he pushed me down onto my bed and started kissing my neck.   
"Cameron! Moms home with dinner!" I heard Sierra yell from downstairs.  
"Ugh. Why?" I groaned, not wanting Nash to stop, "we'll finish this later." I said to Nash as I walked out my door.   
"Hey mom this is Nash. Nash, this is my mom."   
"Hello Nash, I'm Gina." My mom said as she shook Nash's hand.   
"It's nice to meet you." Nash replied while we all sat at the table to eat.   
The conversation we had was pretty nice, lots of laughing. When dinner was finished me and Nash went back upstairs to my room. 

(Third person POV)  
"Where were we." Nash started as he leaned in to kiss Cameron again. Cameron moaned again when Nash sucked on his bottom lip.   
"Nash, we have to be quiet." Nash nodded as he began sucking on Cameron's neck, leaving hickeys as he went.   
"Mmmm."   
"Take off your shirt." Cameron quickly tore off his shirt and laid down on his bed. Nash began to kiss down Cameron's body. When he reached his belt he undid it and began to pull down his jeans and boxers.   
"Na-ah!" Cameron was cut off as Nash sucked the head into his mouth. Nash slapped a hand over Cameron's mouth to muffle the heavy breathing.   
"'Mmmm, Nash. I'm gonna come." The other boy pulled off.   
"Lube and condoms?"  
"Night stand." Nash reached over and pulled the items out from the drawer.   
"Hands and knees." Nash commanded. Hearing Nash's voice like it was now was driving Cameron /insane/. He quickly did as he was told. Waiting for Nash's next move.   
Cameron jumped slightly when he felt the cool touch of a lubed up finger on his ass. The surprise was replaced by a moan when Nash began pumping his finger in and out. Once Cameron started to open up, he inserted another finger.   
"Ah, N-Nash." Cameron said as he pushed his ass backward, making Nash's fingers go deeper.   
"Ah! I need you." Cameron moaned. A second later Nash was sliding the condom onto his cock and lubing it up.   
"Ready?"   
"Yes." Nash slowly slid in. When Cameron couldn't contain his moans, Nash covered his mouth with his hand again.   
"Ngh, fuck you're tight." Nash panted out. Cameron let out a muffled moan.   
"H-harder." Cameron mumbled. "Please." Nash picked up the pace of his hips and bit his lip to stay quiet. He tangled his fingers into Cameron's short hair and tugged, surprised by the gasp of pleasure Cameron let out. Nash tugged again, harder this time.   
"Ah! N-Nash, I'm close." Nash removed his hand because he wanted to hear Cameron moan his name.   
"Nash! Fuck, fuck." Cameron breathed out as he came. Nash pulled out, removed the condom, and began jerking himself.   
"Turn around." He gritted through his teeth. Cameron complied and watched Nash's facial expressions before he came.   
"Mmmm, Cameron." Nash moaned before he collapsed on the bed. Both boys laid there, just breathing deeply.   
"Wow." Cameron said.   
"Yeah."


End file.
